El último tren
by Maria Jor
Summary: Este es un OS y mi primer songfic con la canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh "Jueves". Y va dedicado al amor de mi vida.


Este es un OS y mi primer songfic con la canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh "Jueves". Y va dedicado al amor de mi vida.

* * *

Aquí les dejo el link de la canción por si desean ir escuchándola ;) watch?v=KiMZLchHIOo

* * *

El último tren

...

Sonó el despertador y otra vez la misma rutina de siempre, levantarse, cepillarse los dientes, desayunar e irse al trabajo. Una jovencita de odangos se quejaba día tras día de su vida sin poder hacer nada al respecto, quería ser independiente y alejarse de sus padres para vivir como un adulto y eso hizo.

-¡La hora que es!- exclamó observando el reloj que estaban por dar las en punto y salió corriendo del departamento.

Con empujones paso entre la gente y entro al metro, hasta que por fin tomó el transporte. Y ahí lo vio, como todos los días justo delante de donde ella se sentaba.

Sonrojada se preguntó una y otra vez que si fuera otra clase de chica, alguien especial, se animaría a hablarle. Pero no, no lo era y mucho menos alguien con la iniciativa, era demasiado tímida como para acercársele. Pero si llevaba sus mejores faldas todos los días. Se disponía de horas y horas eligiendo el día anterior la ropa que usaría, nunca sabía si él le hablaría al día siguiente o no.

Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas  
que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita

La jovencita no pudo disimular, estaba cautivada por esa persona. Cada vez que miraba hacia su lado se escondía entre su bolso.

-¿Te fijarías en alguien como yo? Alguien torpe, distraída, nada bonita… no claro que no- se preguntó ese día.

Y quien sabe si fue obra del destino o una cruel casualidad pero de pronto este la miró y le entregó una sonrisa a lo que ella no supo cómo responder, comenzó a temblar como una hoja que era mecida por el viento; se sintió tan frágil e indefensa ante aquel rostro que la observaba fijamente. Ella cerró los ojos como quien se esconde en sí mismo, no sabía dónde esconderse. Entonces él al no obtener la respuesta que deseaba volteó hacia el cristal y suspiró un par de veces.

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista

-Ya no me mira- se dijo al abrir los ojos y notarlo pensativo- ¿Se habrá enfadado porque no lo salude? ¡Soy una tonta! Debería haberle sonreído mínimamente, es como dicen las chicas, no debo ser tan tímida. ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!-repitió una y otra vez dándose pequeños golpes sobre la frente.

El joven percibió unos movimientos extraños provenientes de aquella dirección y al verla golpearse y dar especies de refunfuños largó una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Qué? ¡Me vio me quiero morir!- exclamó saliendo despavorida de aquel tren.

-Nunca más podre verle a la cara, que vergüenza, no puedo creerlo- se recriminó todo el camino de regreso a su casa.

Pasaron los días y ella no podía voltear a verlo, cada vez que pasaba trataba disimuladamente de meterse entre la gente y no transitar cerca de este.

Un día ella se reunió de coraje y por fin miró hacia su dirección.

-Cada mañana pienso en lo mismo, en que volveré a cruzarme contigo, pero debo ya resignarme, ya que tú nunca me corresponderás… ¿Cómo no justificarte? Solo soy una niña tonta que hace escenas en la vía pública con su torpeza-

Aquel día transcurrió como de costumbre salvo por un detalle, alguien que la rubia nunca había notado se bajó en una estación no sin antes de hacerlo acercársele al el joven y saludarlo.

-¿Quién es esa?-se preguntó desilusionada.

Parecían conocerse de antes y con una sonrisa este le respondió lo cual la dejó totalmente devastada.

-Seiya- dijo en una voz suave pero perceptible- Que hermoso nombre-

Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios  
Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando

La muchacha al notar que habló en vos alta se tapó rápidamente su boca con ambas manos y quedó completamente sonrojada.

-¡No, que tonta!- no supo donde meterse, deseaba que la tragara la tierra o que por alguna cuestión de magia divina pudiera desaparecer en ese mismo instante.

Pero ese día todo cambio, al parecer él la escuchó decir su nombre y se acercó hacia la apenada joven que se encontraba con la cabeza agacha.

Su corazón latió sin parar, parecía que se le saldría del pecho.

Este le colocó la mano sobre su hombro para hacerle notar que se encontraba a su lado.

-Hola-

Ella levantó lentamente su mentón y lo quedó observando totalmente asustada.

-Hace tiempo que te he estado esperando, siempre elijo este tren en lugar del anterior para poder verte unos minutos-

Aquellas palabras alegraron su alma, no sabía qué hacer con tanta felicidad, no supo si estaría soñando o si aquello era real.

El viaje continuó y hablaron de todo un poco hasta que se aproximaron a un túnel. Este la tomó de la mano al notar que ella le temía a la oscuridad.

-No te preocupes, estará todo bien- la consoló segundos antes de quedar completamente a oscuras.

Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel  
Que apaga la luz

La oscuridad le daba miedo pero a partir de ese momento a su lado ya no lo sentía. De a poco se fue acercando hacia la joven que temblaba pero ya no era de miedo sino de nervios, el sentir que la persona que le gustaba y que hace tanto tiempo estaba en su mente la estaba tomando por la cintura la hizo parecer una muñeca de trapo. Aquel momento con el cual había soñado tantas veces por fin había sucedido.

-Me gustas- le dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios el cual ella rápidamente correspondió.

-Y tu a mi- respondió soltándose de este.

Se acercaron nuevamente esta vez más hasta sentir su respiración, ambos notaron que se encontraba tan acelerada como la suya y ahí lo supieron, sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro.

-Que tonta fui, al esperar hasta el último instante, pero valió la pena- le dijo entregándole un último beso.

Fin.


End file.
